A Russian Love
by Team VulQuinn
Summary: The Ravishing Russian finds love in a Bermudian. Rusev is in here, too.
1. Chapter 1

**November 17, 2014**; Raw was at Roanoke, Virginia. A week before Survivor Series. Team Cena vs Team Authority. Who would win? No one knows, but people think that Team Authority would win. We'll see Sunday. Though tonight on Raw, Team Authority will go out to the ring and talk about Sunday's match.

Around 6 PM, Lana and Rusev were in the back talking about tonight. He'll be defeating Slater later tonight. Rusev knows what he has to do. Soon, he went to the bathroom while Lana waiting for him in the corridor. This is his chance to go and talk to Lana. He walked down the corridor towards her. She had the US title and the Medal for Rusev. She was wearing a blue outfit, which he loves on her. He wish to rip it off her so they can bang bang. In a few minutes, he stopped in front of her and she looked over at him. She smiled a little and asked, "How are you doing, Mr. Layfield?" John "Bradshaw" Layfield was in his suit and tie with his hat in hand. He smiled back at her and replied, "I am doing great, Lana. How about yourself?" Lana nodded. "I am doing very well," Lana replied. John licked his lips as he nodded. Lana sighed as she looked to see if Rusev was coming. No luck. She looked back at John. "Ready for tonight?" Lana asked. "Oh, yes, I am," He replied. Then he walked over to her and sat down next to her on the box that she was sitting at. She moved over to make room for him. John put his hat on his lap. Lana looked at it then up at John. "Um...you need anything else?" She asked. He looked at Lana and sighed. He thought about it for a while until he got an idea. He got off the box and turned towards her. He put his hat on the box. "A hug," John said. "A hug? Really? Okay then, John," Lana said. She out the title and medal down then hugged John. He smiled as he hugged her back then went to the wall and pushed her against it. Lana looked up at his face. "What are you doing Mr. Layfield?" She asked. John looked down at her. "I know you like me. Just don't want Rusev to know about it," John said as he put his hand on her blonde hair. He couldn't run his hair through it since it was up in a bun. She looked at him in disgust. She wanted him to stop it, but inside she doesn't want him to stop. Lana put her hand on his wrist and tried to pull his hand away. "What is wrong with you, Layfield?" Lana asked. John shrugged then sighed. "Just showing how I feel about you," John said. "Really?" Lana said. "Yes," He said. He put his hand that she grabbed on her hip and moved her closer to him. She looked into his eyes and waited for what he would do next. He picked up her left leg and wrapped it around his waist. He skirt went up, Lana noticed it, but she didn't put it down. John licked his lips then kissed her lips. Lana tried to push him away, but he didn't let go. Soon she gave in and kissed him back as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"John. We can not do it here. Rusev will come back soon," Lana said. John nodded. She put her leg down along with her skirt and took his hand. "We'll find a room," She said. There was a empty locker room to their left and went inside it. John started to lock the door, but he remembered his hat, so he went to get it then went back into the room and closed the door. He locked it so no one will come in. As he turned around, he saw Lana in her top with it open to show her boobs and thong. John whistle as he looked at her up and down. He smirked as he walked over to her and dropped his hat on the floor. "Come here, Johnny," Lana said as she slowly sat down on the ground. She took her thong off and threw it to the side. John got on top of her and started to kiss her lips. Lana unbutton his shirt then took his tie off and toss it to the side. She pulled the shirt out of his pants. John smiled as he felt his shirt coming out of his pants "I think you should do my pants since I am busy kissing you and keeping my hands flat on the floor so I won't hurt ya," John said. She put her hands on his buckle and began to unbuckle it. John smirked and kissed her lips then her neck. When he got finished, she pulled the slacks down. John looked and helped her as he balanced on his other hands. Lana smiled as she saw his dick. She smirked then put her legs around his waist. He didn't wasted any time as he went in. Both moaned as he thrust in and out of her. She had her hands on his back. He sucked on each of her nipples. Lana moaned more as she put her hand on the back of his head to keep him there. After a while, both came.

Outside the room in the corridor, Rusev came back and didn't see Lana. He called for her, but no answer though. In the room, John and Lana heard him. "Oh, Rusev is back," Lana whispered as she got her thong and put it on. John sighed as he put his underwear and slacks back on. He looked at Lana. She got up and button her top up. John button his shirt up. They made sure nothing was out of place. Rusev was knocking on the door. "Lana," He said in his Russia voice. Lana told John to hide in the bathroom. He nodded, gave her one last kiss then went to the bathroom and shut the door. Lana checked herself once more then saw John's hat on the floor. She sighed and went to get it. Then knocked on the bathroom door. "You forgot your hat, Layfield," Lana whispered. John opened the door, took his hat from her and thanked her. She nodded as John shut the door. Then she went over to the main door and opened it. She saw Rusev and smiled. "Hey, Rusev. Back from the bathroom, huh?" She asked. "Yes. Why were you in there?" Rusev asked. Lana looked over her shoulder then back at Rusev. "Um...just to have some alone time by myself. No need to worry now. I am fine. Lets go and talk to Hunter and Stephanie," Lana said as she walked out of the room. Rusev moved out of the way. Lana closed the door and got the US title and medal. Rusev thought something was up, but didn't tell Lana. They went to talk to Hunter and Stephanie.

After a couple of minutes, John didn't hear Lana or Rusev, so he opened door to make sure he wasn't waiting for him. When he didn't see Rusev or Lana, he sighed in relief and sadness. He wanted to do more to Lana, but he guess they can do it some other time. He put his hat on his head, checked himself in the mirror then left the bathroom. He walked to the door and opened it to make sure Rusev and Lana was in the corridor. Which they were not there either. So he left the room and went to talk to Cole and Jerry.

Over the course of two weeks, John and Lana secretly went to an empty room and have sex. On **December 1**, Raw was in Tulsa, Oklahoma. John walked down the corridor. He hoped to see Lana before Raw started. In a few seconds, he heard Rusev and it seems he was either upset or happy about something. John turned a corner and saw Rusev talking to Lana. He smiled at Lana. "Wait, you are what? Rusev asked. Lana sighed and said, "I am pregnant." Rusev didn't know what to do. He looked around him then back at Lana. "How? We used protection. I can't believe it," Rusev said. John heard him and was shocked. He couldn't believe his ears. Lana was pregnant. He slowly walked backwards and found a chair to sit. He wonder why Lana didn't tell him. Maybe she just found out today. He got out his phone and texted Lana.

John_Layfield: Why didn;t you tell me you were pregnant? For the first moment you knew, you could of told me. We hae to talk alone.

He sent the text and waited for a reply. Lana heard the ding of her phone and saw the text. She sighed and excused herself to use the bathroom. Rusev just nodded and watched her go. She walked towards the ladies' room, went in and read John's text. She smiled then texted him back.

Lana: I am sorry I didn't tell you right away. We do need to talk. So meet me around the WWE trucks.

John looked around and nodded at some of his friends. He looked down at the phone when Lana texted him back. He nodded and went to go to the WWE trucks. Lana did use the bathroom before going to meet up with John. When she got there, she saw John sitting on a box. He looked up and saw Lana. He smiled as he got off the box and went to hug her. She hugged him back and gave him a quick kiss. John smirked and kissed her back. "So about this...pregnancy that you didn't tell me," John said when he stepped back. Lana sighed as she looked down. "I am sorry I didn't tell you sooner, but now you know. I am pregnant with either your baby or Rusev's," Lana said. "Ah. Well, you can get a DNA test when the baby comes," John said. "I will," She said. He nodded. "Plus, I think we should not have sex anymore until after the baby is born," John said. "Oh...that is fine," Lana said. She was upset, but she understands. "I love you, John," Lana said. "Love you more," He said. Thy kissed then went their own way.


	2. Chapter 2

December 16, before the live Smackdown, Lana went to see the doctor to get an ultrasound to see what the sex of the baby was. Rusev went with her and John just hanged back and waited for Lana to call him. He talked to Michael Cole. He didn't even know that he been having sex with Lana. He will tell Cole when he knows he is the baby's father. So he talked to about tonight's Smackdown.

Around 6:50 P.M., John was at the Gorilla position, waiting to go out to the desk. Cole was next to him. His phone made a "ding" noise in his pockets. He smiled as he got it out and looked at the text. It was from Lana. She told him that she was having a boy. John smiled more as he texted her back.

John_Layfield: That is good. Rusev happy?

He looked over at Cole, he was looking at his phone. John licked his lips then looked at his phone when it "ding" again.

Lana: Yes, he is. I am at the arena now. So see you later on.

John_Layfield: Yeah. See ya later.

He put his phone away then looked at his watch. It was 7. He went to talk to some of his friends before he goes to the commentary desk. When Smackdown come on, he was focus on that.

After Smackdown, John got ready to leave for the hotel. Lana texted him to ask him if he wanted to hang out, just the two of them. John sighed as he thought about it. He reply back.

John_Layfield: What about Rusev?

He got his stuff in his suitcase as he waited for her reply. When he left the room with Cole, Lana reply back.

Lana: He'll be with his friends. I told him that I was going to be with a friend of mine.

John nodded at the text and reply back.

John_Layfield: Okay. We'll meet at the hotel lobby and we'll go from there.

Lana reply back saying, "See ya there." John smiled and looked over at Cole who was ready. They went back to the hotel.

When they got there, John saw Lana in the lobby. He smiled at her and told her that he'll be right down. She nodded and John went to his room that he shares with Cole. Michael looked at him while they were in the elevator. "Are you going out with CJ?" He asked. CJ Perry was Lana's real name. John looked over at Cole. "We are only friends. She got Rusev," John reply. Cole wasn't buying it, but didn't say anything else. John smirked. Soon the doors opened and the stepped out then walked to their room.

Down in the lobby, Lana waited for John. She smiled as she patted her stomach. She is happy that she is having a baby, but is not sure on who the father is yet. John Layfield or Rusev. She isn't that sure who she wanted the father to be either. Lana sighed then smiled when she saw John walking towards her. She got up and gave him a hug. He smiled and hugged her back. "Hello, Lana. How are you?" John asked as he took a step back. "I am doing good. And how are you?" She asked. "I am doing great. Where do you like to go?" He asked as they headed to the exit. "Don't matter to me," She reply. John nodded as he thought about where to go with Lana. "Well, you can't drink because of the baby. So, how about a late dinner?" He asked. "Sure, we can do that. I haven't eaten since 7:30. And it's what?" She asked looking over at him. John looked at his watch. "Almost midnight. Ha. I hope that there is some place that is open so we can eat. We may have to go to a fast food place, if you are okay with that?" John asked as he looked over at her. Lana thought about it. "Sure. Come on," She said. They went to get a cab.

John told the driver to drive them to a fast food that would be open now. The driver nodded and drove on. John and Lana talked about the baby and their work. Soon the driver stopped in front of a fast food. John looked at where they were and saw the Burger King sign. He licked his lips then looked over at Lana. "So...this is okay?" John asked. Lana looked at the BK sign and shrugged. "It's fine with me. I am not really a health freak like others. I'll work out a lot more in the morning," Lana said. John nodded and got out then Lana got out after him. John asked the driver if he can stay. "I can try," He replied. "Okay. Be back soon," John said. They went to the front door. John opened the door for her, she smiled as she thanked him while walking inside. "Welcome," He said as he followed her inside. They looked at the menu to see what they wanted. Lana decided to get a salad with water. John got a chicken wrap with Coke. They went to a table near the window and sat down. Lana looked at John across the table and smiled. He smiled back. They ate their food as they talked about work.

When they were done, the cab was still waiting for them outside. They got in the back and John thanked him for waiting and told him to bring them back to the hotel. Once they got there, they went to their own rooms. John told her that he will text her in the morning. "Okay. See you then," Lana said then went to the room she shares with Rusev.


	3. Chapter 3

For the holidays, John went to Bermuda where there is no snow and Lana went to where ever with Rusev. They needed to keep their love a secret until the baby is born. They talked to each other when they can. John asked Lana to come to Bermuda for a day or two. She wanted to, but didn't know what to tell Rusev. "Just tell him...you want to spend some time alone in Bermuda. I am sure he will understand," John suggested. She thought about it for a while. "Sure, I can try that. When it works or not, I'll tell you. I got to go and tell him. I love you," Lana said. John smiled and said, "Love you more." They hanged up and John looked out over the ocean as he laid by the pool.

In Florida, Lana talked to Rusev about going to Bermuda alone. He didn't like to have her go off alone. She rubbed her stomach that was growing, but not that big for her not to fly. "Rusev, we both will be fine. I just want to have some time alone," Lana said. "I don't think you should go," Rusev said. Lana sighed then said, "You know what? I have to go. I really do. I love you Rusev, but...we need time apart right now." Rusev looked at her and wonder why she was doing this. She looked at him, sighed then went to pack a suitcase for Bermuda. Rusev followed her and asked, "Are you seeing someone else?" Lana stopped packing and looked over at him. She ran her hand through her hair before replying. "I am not sure really. I just need to get away so I can think about what I want to do in the future. I will still be managing you, but do I want something between us? I am not sure right now. Just let me go so I can think. Please Rusev," Lana said. Rusev sighed as he thought about it. He looked in to her eyes then slowly nodded his head. "Okay you can go. Just call me when you get there," Rusev said. Lana smiled then kissed him. She finished packing then Rusev drove to the airport. He kissed her stomach in the car before she left.

While waiting for the plane, Lana called John and told him that she is coming over. John was happy and told her he'll wait at the airport. Lana smiled. "Good. I can't wait to see you and where you live," Lana said. "Same here and you will love it. I got two rooms. So you can share with me or sleep in the other room," John said. "Cool. I might share with you," She said. "Ah...can't wait then. Talk more later," He said. "Okay. See you later, love,' Lana said. "Bye, Lana," John said then hanged up. He grinned when she called him love. He put his shirt on and hurried to the airport to meet Lana.

At the airport, John was waiting for Lana. When he saw her, he smiled and walked over to her. Lana smiled back and let go of her suitcase and hugged John. He hugged her back. "I missed you," He said. "I missed you, too," She said. He smiled and took her suitcase and they walked to the exit. "I only have a scooter, but I took a taxi here and we'll be taking one back to my house," John told her. Lana nodded. Outside, John looked for a taxi. Soon he got one and opened the door for her. She thanked him as she got in and he put the suitcase in the trunk then got into the back. He shut the door and told the driver his address. He nodded and drove there. John licked his lips then looked over at Lana. She smiled and put her head on his shoulder and held his hand. "Was Rusev mad?" John asked. "A little, but he eventually let me leave. I just have to call him when I can," Lana said. John nodded and looked out the window.

When they got to the house, they got out and he paid. John got the suitcase and walked up to the front door and unlocked it. He let Lana in first. She smiled as she thanked him again. She walked in and looked around. He licked his lips and shut the door behind him. He put the suitcase and followed Lana. She was looking out at the little patio. He took her hand and turned her towards him. She looked up at him and he bend down and kissed her lips. Lana smiled and kissed him back. She put her arms around him as he put his arms around her. He stopped and pulled back a little. "I missed that. I know we can't have sex because of the baby, but we can do something else," John said. "What is it?" Lana asked. He took her hand and pulled her to the sofa and sat down. Lana sat next to him and wonder what he was talking about. Then he unzipped his shorts, Lana watched him and smirked. "You can give me a blowjob then we will go from there," John said. He pulled his dick out and Lana moaned when she saw it. John smirked and kissed her lips. "I love you and I want this baby to be mine," He said against her lips. She just nodded then bend down to suck on his dick. John moaned as he closed his eyes. He put his hand on the back of her head as she went up and down.

After few minutes, he release his load in her mouth and she swallowed. She sat up, licked her lips then looked at him. "Oh, God. We need to do more of that until the baby is born," He said as he ran his hand through he hair. Lana smiled and got up. "I can not wait till then," She said. She took her skirt and underwear off then mounted his dick. John moaned again. "B...b...but, the...baby...Lana," He moaned. She had her eyes closed as she went up and down on him. John put his hands on her hips as she put her hands on his shoulders. If he release more of his seeds maybe this baby will be his. Lana moaned then kissed his lips. "I want you so bad. I can't go back to Rusev," Lana said against his lips. "Don't go back. Live here with me," John said. Lana smiled and kissed his lips. Then she took his shirt off and ran her hands down his chest. John kissed her back then took her shirt and bra off. John bite his bottom lip when he saw her boobs. Lana kept going on him as John enjoys it.

After a while, he laid her down on the sofa and thrust in and out her. She put her legs around his waist and her hands rubbed up and down his back. His shorts and boxers were on the floor now by her clothes. He kissed and sucked on Lana. Lana moaned and loved every minute of it. John moaned as he released his seeds into her then fell ontop of her. He slide to the side of her and put her arm around her. She smiled and snuggled into his chest. She put her right hand on his ass and squeezed it. John smirked when he felt it. He kissed her forehead then closed his eyes. Lana looked up at him and saw his eyes closed, kissed his lips then closed her eyes. She pressed into him and never letting him go. He pulled her into him. They both went to sleep.

After a few hours of sleeping, Lana got up and saw John still sleeping. She smiled and slowly walked to the bathroom. While she was in there, John slowly opened his eyes and notice that Lana wasn't there with him. "Was this a dream?" He thought. He sat up then heard the toilet flushed. He looked over his sofa and smiled when he saw Lana coming out of the bathroom, nude. She smiled over at him then looked over in John's bathroom. "How about me go in here where it's comfortable?" Lana asked. John got up and nodded "Sure, we can go in to bed. Want to sleep or...do you have anything on your mind?" He asked. Lana smirked and said, "Come and find out." John grinned and followed Lana to the bedroom then closed the door behind him.


	4. Chapter 4

**The next day**, John and Lana went to work out in the gym. After three hours, John taught Lana to play golf at Mid Ocean. Lana did okay, but John, he did really good. After that, they went to get some lunch. They went to Tom Moore's Tavern and ate outside. It is expensive, but John didn't care, he had the money. Lana didn't want him to spend to much on her, but he told her that he wanted to. She just nodded. So they had a nice lunch then they went to the beach. Lana took off her heels so she feel the sand underneath her feet. John took her hand and Lana let him hold it. She smiled and looked over at him. He looked down at her and smiled back. They stopped and looked out at the water. "It's so beautiful here. You are very lucky to live here, John," Lana said. He was. He came here on his honeymoon with his ex and he loved it so he decided to buy a house here and call it his home. "Yes, I am. And you should be, too. I want you and the baby to live here," John said. Lana smiled and looked over at him. She thought about it. She licked her lips then sighed. "I can try, but if I am going to live with you then I need to break up with Rusev," Lana said. "Yeah. That will be great. Just let him down easy and tell him about us and that the baby might be mine and not his," John said. Lana nodded then looked around them. "Lets go back. I need to rest," Lana said. John nodded and they went back to the house.

**January 5th**, John went to Corpus Christi, Texas. Lana left the day before so she can be with Rusev and go to Texas with him. John got a room by himself. He wasn't sure if his room was near Lana's, he will ask her later. John went to get some lunch He went to Popeyes. His favorite chicken. He went with Scott Armstrong. John didn't tell Scott about him and Lana. Lets just say that he will tell his friends about Lana after he finds out that he is the baby's father. After wards, he texted Lana to find out where her room is at. He waited as he looked around him. He smiled as he thought about being a Texan though he lives in Bermuda now. He is still from Texas. Soon Lana texted back. "10th floor. Great. I am on that same floor," He said to himself. He texted her back what number her room was. She texted him back the room number and he smiled. "Near mine," John whispered. He texted him saying he will see her soon. She texted back that she'll try to get Rusev to leave the room for a few minutes. John nodded and went back to the hotel with Scott.

At the hotel, John went up to Lana's room. Lana texted him that Rusev left to hang with friends and told him she was tired which she lied. When he got there, he knocked on the door and waited for Lana. Soon he door opened and he saw Lana. He smiled and asked, "Hello, Lana. How is the baby?" Lana smiled as she nodded. "The baby is doing good. Can't wait to see him or her," Lana said as she rubbed her stomach. John smiled more and asked, "Same here. So Rusev left? When is he coming back?" Lana nodded. "He did leave and he'll text me when he comes back. Now you come in," Lana said as she took his hand and pulled John in. John smirked as he let Lana pull him in and he shut the door behind him. They kissed. John put his hands on her stomach. "How's the unborn child?" John asked. Lana pulled away then nodded. "Baby is great. Now come, I need you now while Rusev is away," Lana said pulling him towards the bed. "Okay," He said. He sat on the bed and Lana straddle his lap. John put his arms around her. She had her arms behind his neck with her hands running through his hair. John smiled in between their lips. Lana pulled away and said, "I hope that Rusev don'y catch us. Though if he does, I will tell him about us." John looked into her eyes and nodded. "Yeah. That is fine. I would want him to know about us. We shouldn't keep secret from people though I am keeping a secret from Cole about us. He does not know that we are having sex. Plus about the baby's father, yet we don't know who it is either," John said. Lana just nodded then kissed John. He smiled and kissed her back

Eventually, they had their clothes off and were under the covers with her on top of him. He had his hands on her hips as she went up and down on him. Her hands on his chest. Both of them had their eyes closed. After a while, John cum in her and Lana moaned then got off him. She lay next to him with her head on his chest. Her had his arms around her. He smiled down at her and kissed her forehead. "I love you," He said. "Love you more," Lana said. She smiled as she looked up at him. John smiled down at her and hugged her to him. Lana smiled more and cosed her eyes as she went to sleep. John watched her sleep.

After an hour, someone came in and Lana opened her eyes and saw Rusev standing there. John had his eyes closed, but Lana shook him awake. He looked at her then over at Rusev. He just stare at Lana and John. "What? I...Lana, what the hell? What is this? Why is he here for?" He asked. He kicked the bed. "Are you guys fucking nude under there?" Lana sighed, she didn't answer any of his questions and cocked her head to the floor. Rusev looked down and saw the clothes all over. John sat up and tried to calm Rusev down. "Dude, look...I love her and she loves me," John said. Rusev looked at him then at Lana. "Is that true? You love John?" He asked. Lana looked at John and raised her eyebrow. John looked at her and nodded at her. Then she sighed. "Yes, Rusev...I love John," Lana said as she looked over at him. Rusev said nothing, just breath in and out and trying to keep calm. John got his boxers from the floor by him and put the on under the cover then got up and got his pants on. Lana watched then looked over at Rusev. "Look, Rusev. I konw you love her, but she loves me and this baby may not even be yours," John said. Lana let out a breath as she looked at John. "John, what you doing?" She asked. "Telling him the truth," He said. Rusev looked at Lana then at John wondering what he will do. Attack John or just yell at Lana? John looked at Rusev and waited.

Rusev sighed as he licked his lips then ran at John. Lana yelled for Rusev to stop. But, will Rusev stop?


	5. It's Over

"Rusev stop," Lana said as she wrapped the sheet around her and got out of bed. Rusev had his hand balled up into a fist ready to punch John. He stopped in his tracks with his fist still up as he looked over at Lana. John was just standing there waiting for Rusev to hit him. Lana went to stand in between Rusev and John. "Please stop. We need to talk instead of fighting. Plus John is not a wrestler anymore," Lana said. She put her hand on his fist and push it down. Rusev took a big breath in then let it out. He stepped back as he put his fist down. "We will. Right now, get out," Rusev said. He moved out of the way so that Lana and John can leave. "Oh...yeah. Let me get dress and pack up my things," Lana said. She was stunned that he would kick her out of the room they share, but understand why he did it. John got his clothes back on. Lana got dressed then packed up. John waited for her by the door. Rusev just sat down on the unmade bed.

After about five minutes, Lana was ready with her suitcases. She looked at Rusev once more then nodded for John. He nodded back and opened the door, he let Lana out first and he followed. The door closed behind him. Lana sighed and took John's hand and they walked to John's room. Rusev just sat on the bed, thinking about why Lana would do this to him.

In John's room, Lana sat on the bed as she rubbed her stomach. John looked out the window then looked over at Lana. He went to sit down next to her and put his arm around her shoulder. She put her head on his shoulder. "Don't worry about him. It is just us now. You can stay with me until we can figure all this out in the morning," John said. Lana just nodded. "Right now, we need to get to American Bank Center for Raw," He said. "Right. Work, forgot," Lana said. They got up and got ready to leave.

Lana drove with Cole and John. He had told Cole about why Lana was coming with us. He was okay with it. Lana sat in the back and John sat with her. At the Center, John walked Lana to her room with Rusev. Lana and Rusev have to go to the ring with the rest of the roster while John Cena talks. That is the only thing they have to do tonight. Lana don't mind. She didn't want to be with Rusev for the whole show. When they got to the room, John saw Rusev sitting down on the chair. He looked over at them. John looked at Rusev. Lana stood by John. She didn't look at Rusev. He sighed and asked, "What are you doing here?" "Just dropping her off since I know you guys have to be out there with the roster first thing." Rusev just nodded. Lana looked over at him then at John. "Thank you, John. I'll see you later on," She said. John looked at her. "No problem. If he hurts you, tell me," John said. He gave her a quick kiss then left. Rusev saw it and sighed more as he tries to not lose control. When the door closed behind her, she went to put her suitcase with her outfit in a locker area. She looked over at Rusev. "How have you been?" She asked. Rusev smirked as he got up from the chair and walked over to her. She watched him. "Well, my so call girlfriend cheated on me with a commentator. So how should I been? Because right now, I am not doing great. I am still pissed off. I still want to punch his face in, but I know you will hate me forever for that," Rusev said. Lana nodded. She would hate him forever. She excused herself to get changed. Rusev nodded and sat back down on his chair and waited.

When Raw came on, the roster was out in the ring. John was sitting with Cole and Jerry. Cena talked. Lana looked over at Rusev then at her co-workers. She sneak glance at John at the desk and smiled. She turned her face away so that she won't be caught on TV. After that segment was done, everyone went to the back. Lana just stayed in her outfit and walked around. She rubbed her stomach and smiled. Rusev went to do something else. Lana walked to the catering to see what they got to eat. She got some salad and a bottle of water then went to sit down. She talked to some of the divas that was there. Lana told them that she is with John and one asked why. "It's because I love him. This baby will be John's and not Rusev," She said. "So you are not with Rusev anymore?" Summer asked. "No I am not. I don't love him anymore. I love John much more," She said. Summer nodded. Lana ate her salad.

When Lana finished, she went back to the locker room and sat down on the chair and watched Raw. Soon Rusev came in and saw Lana. He sighed then went to sit down. He looked at the TV then looked at Lana. "Can we talk about this," Rusev asked. Lana looked over at him and nodded. "We can. Because we do need to talk about this," Lana said. Rusev got his chair and place it by her then sat down. He thought about how to start the conversation. Lana waited for him to say something because she didn't want to start talking first. He ran his hand through his hair. "How long have you been with him behind me back?" Rusev asked. Lana looked at her stomach then at Rusev. "We been together since November 17, 2014," Lana said. Rusev sighed and looked down at the floor. "You guys been having sex behind my back since then?" He asked. "Yes, we have. And this baby might not be yours, but his. I do love you, Rusev, but...I lost it that night and I fell in love with John," She said. Rusev shook his head. He was confused because he knows that you can't just fall in love in a day. He didn't fall in love with her in a day. "No, Lana. That can't be true. You just don't fall in love in a day," He said. "True. I didn't. I had feelings for him for a while and that night we had sex I just fell more in love with him," She said. Rusev sighed then nodded. "Okay then. I guess we are over there. Though I still love you," He said. "Same," Lana said. She looked at the TV and watched the rest of Raw in silence. Rusev did the same.


	6. Chapter 6

When Lana saw John after Raw, she told him that she broke up with Rusev. "Oh. How did he take it?" He asked. "He was okay with it," Lana said. John nodded. They went back to the hotel. Then they went to eat a later dinner. After dinner, they went back to the room and watched TV until going to bed.

The next day, they got ready to go to Laredo, Texas. Lana didn't need to be on TV, but John got to work. Lana will just hang in the back with her friends. She was showing and her friends were happy for her and John. Before Smackdown taping, Lana and John were talking about the baby. "I can't wait to hold him or her. We have to know soon," Lana said. John nodded. "We will," He said as he moved a piece of hair away from her face. She smiled and fixed his hair. Then she kissed him and he kissed her back. "I love you," John said. "Love you more," Lana said. Both smiled at each other then Lana put her head on his chest and he put his arms around her. Soon it was time for the Smackdown taping and John went out to his theme song. Lana watched it from the back.

After that was done, John and Lana went back to the hotel and got something to eat. The next day, they went to Bermuda. John and Lana had a great time in Bermuda. Swimming and relaxing in the sun. Lana watched John golf. On **Monday the 12**, they flew to New Orleans for Raw which Lana is going to the ring with Rusev for his match with Dean Ambrose. Her and Rusev are okay. No fighting. Though Lana is pregnant, WWE needs to write her off so she can rest until the baby comes. When she was out there, John looked over at her for a moment then back at the action inside in the ring. She did looked over at John, too then back at Rusev and cheering him on.

After Rusev won, him and Lana went to the back and John closed Raw with Cole and Booker-T. In the back, Lana went to talk to Vince McMahon about writing her off TV for a while. John went to the locker room to get ready to head back to the hotel. In the hallway, he saw Rusev. He nodded at him and Rusev stopped in front of him. "Hey, I need to tell you something," Rusev said. "Sure, what is it?" John asked.. Rusev sighed as he looked down at his suitcase then back at John. "I just want you to be good for Lana and the baby if it's yours. She needs to have a DNA when the baby is born," Rusev said. John nodded then said, "I am always good to her. I love her and I will never hurt her in my life. She does want to have the DNA test when the baby is born so do I." Rusev nodded then left without another word. John went to look for Lana. Natalya told him she went to talk to Vince. "Oh. Thanks, Nattie," He said then went Vince's office. John waited for her.

When she came out, she saw John and smiled. "Hey, babe. You okay?" He asked. "Yeah. Had to talk to Mr. McMahon about having a maternity leave to have this baby of ours," Lana said as she rubbed her stomach. "Yeah. If it is ours," John said then put his hand on her stomach too. Lana smiled and kissed him. He kissed her back. They went to the divas' locker room to get Lana's stuff. Then they went back to the hotel.

The next night, John and Tom Phillips did commentary for Main Event. Lana and Rusev was there. He defeated Justin Gabriel. After that, John and Lana went back to the hotel to sleep for the night and in the morning they flew to Bermuda.

At the Bermuda home that night, Lana was laying down on the bed. John went to take a shower. She rubbed her stomach that was bare. She only had her bra and thong on. Soon John came out wearing only a towel around his waist. His hair was still wet and slick back. He looked at Lana and smiled. He went to her and sat on the bed. Lana looked at him and smiled. He put his hand on her stomach. "You know I can't believe that I am having a baby. And at this age of 48," John said. "Yeah. And I am only 29. But, age do not matter to me. I love you and I always will," Lana said. John smiled and kissed her. She kissed him back. Soon he got up and went to changed into his shorts and shirt. Then he went to lay by Lana. His hair was still damp. Lana put her head on his chest as he put his arms around her. She closed her eyes and fell asleep John didn't mind. He just held her untill he to fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

In the morning, John took Lana out for breakfast. Then they walked along the beach. John looked over at Lana as they stopped and smiled. She looked over at him and smiled back. "What is wrong, John?" She asked. "Nothing, Lana. I just love looking at you," He answered. "I love looking at you, too," She said. He kissed her and she kissed him back. They continued walking along the beach. After finishing, they went back to the house to rest. They watched some TV. Lana laid down with her head on his lap. He put an hand on her stomach and the other one running his fingers through her hair. She smiled as she felt his fingers. She put her hand on his hand that was on her stomach. They watched some news. Nothing much really on for a Thursday. But they will not be there all night. John is going to take Lana out for dinner.

At 8 P.M. they went to dinner by the water. "Awe, John. You didn't have to," Lana said as they sat at the table. John smiled and said, "Yeah, but I wanted to. You are my baby's mother and I love you so much that I will never leave you two." He took her hand in his, Lana looked at their hands and smiled. "I love you," She said. "And I love you both more," John said. Both leaned in to kiss. They ate their food and drank wine. John wasn't a fan of wine, but he'll drink it for the night. He paid for the dinner and they went back to the house. They stayed up until midnight.

**Jan. 18, 2015**; John and Lana went to Dallas, Texas, John's home state for Raw. He was happy to do what he was going to do. He can't wait. Lana was going to be with Rusev when he has his match. The suit hide her stomach from showing. In Dallas, he and Lana checked into the hotel that all the other WWE divas and wrestlers were at. When they got to the room, Lana went to use the bathroom and John went to look out the window then sat down on the bed. Lana got out of the bathroom and saw John sitting down. She smiled and walked over to him. "You okay?" Lana asked. John looked up at her and nodded. "Yeah. Just thinking," He said. She sat on his lap and he put his arms around her as she put her arms around his neck. "Oh. Thinking, eh? Well, I guess that is good unless it's something bad that you are thinking about," Lana said. John shook his head. "No. My thoughts are never bad. I was just thinking about being a father for the first time and wonder what the sex of the baby is," He said as he looked at her stomach. Lana smiled and said, "Yeah. I can't wait to know what it is either." John pulled her shirt up a little to show her bare stomach then kissed it. Lana smiled. "I love you John," She said. "I love you guys both more," John said. They kissed once then got ready to go out and have some fun.

The next night, they both went to American Airlines Center for Raw. John brought his APA shirt and boots to kick some asses. At the Center, Lana went to the divas' locker room while John went to the men's locker room. He got his APA shirt on then his dress shirt. Then he finished changing. After he put his jacket on, he went to talk to Cole and Jerry.

In the divas' locker room, Lana sat down on the chair. She looked around at the other divas and said hi to them. Natalya walked up to her and started talking to Lana. "Hey, CJ. How are you?" She asked. "I am doing good," Lana said. She rubbed her stomach. "How the baby in there?" Nattie asked. "Baby is doing great," Lana said. Nattie nodded and sat down in a chair next to her. "So John can't wait to see the baby?" Nattie asked. "Right. I can't wait either," Lana said. Nattie smiled. "So how is Vince going to write you off screen?" She asked. Lana thought about what Vince had said to her. She licked her lips then said, "I am to be injured during Rusev's match on Smackdown," Lana said. "Oh, that is good. You tell John yet?" Nattie asked. "I didn't yet, but I will later on," Lana said. Natalya nodded and got ready for her match. Lana watched some divas get ready for Raw.

Lana watched Raw. JBL did his thing and did a Clothesline to Hell to Viktor. Ron was there, too. Plus NWO and New Age Outlaws. Lana was happy to see JBL do that. Soon it was time for Rusev's match. John did his job as he keep an eye on Lana when she was out there. When Rusev won, Lana went in and raised his hand. She looked over at John then back at the crowd. They got out of the ring and went to the back. The next night, JBL did commentary with Tom Phillips. Lana and Rusev didn't need to be on Main Event.

On the **January 22, 2015** Smackdown taping, Lana was to cost Rusev his match with Ryback in a Royal Rumble Qualifying Match, which is important to Rusev. John was going to be in the back because he wasn't a commentator for Smackdown. He hanged out with Lana until she had to go out and cost Rusev's match. She got on the apron and Rusev saw and yelled for her to get down. Ryback grabbed him an rolled him up for the three count. Lana got off the apron when Ryback won. She twisted her ankle as she got off the apron.

When Lana and Rusev got to the back, he hugged her then said, "I am going to miss you. I hope you have a great pregnancy. And I hope to see pictures of the little babe." He smiled. "Thank you Rusev, you will see pictures of the baby. I can't wait to see the baby, too," Lana said. She smiled then walked to the divas' locker room. He went to the superstars' locker room.


	8. Seth and Eve

_**Note: I see that I messed up on the sex. Chapter two said it was a boy. I wanted it to be twins and not just one baby. So this is the one that will tell them the sex.**_

John and Lana stayed in Austin, Texas for a while. John did miss golfing, but he is okay with not golfing right now. That isn't important to him right now. Seeing his baby being born went to a doctors to see the sex of the baby so they name it. John hold Lana's hand as they waited for the nurse to call them in. Lana looked at some pregnancy magazines and John looked with her. John saw a picture with twins. He smiled and said, "It be hard to take care of two babies or more." "Yes it is, but whatever we have, we will love them," Lana said. "True. We will love them," John said.

In a few minutes, Lana laid down on the table with her shirt up to show her stomach and John sat next to her. The doctor was on the other side of her to do the ultrasound. She put the gel on Lana's stomach then put the stick on it to see how the baby was doing and what the sex was. They waited for a while until the doctor said, "All right, we got one baby here." She pointed it out one head. "And we have another head on the left. Hm. It looks like you guys are both having twins. One is a boy and the other is a girl." John was shocked to hear the doctor say "twins." Lana was shocked, too, but soon started to smiled. She looked over at John as he looked at her. He smiled at her. He didn't know what to say. Lana smiled and kissed him. He kissed her back. "Congratulations. You want the pictures?" She asked. Lana and John both nodded. She smiled and printed two pictures out.

After they were done, John and Lana went back home. He told his friends while Lana told hers. John then called his parents to tell them the good news. Lana told her parents, too. After all the calls they made, John and Lana laid down on the bed. John looked at Lana and smiled. He put his hand on her stomach. "Wow. I am about to be a father of two. Twins. Boy and a girl. We need to think of a name for them. We need to find a home because here in Texas is not exactly where I want them to grow up. I know I grew up here, but then I went to live in New York for a while then made my home in Bermuda. Hmmm. Where would you want to live in?" John asked. Lana rubbed her stomach as she thought about it. She looked over at him. "I think California would be cool to live in. Our son can be a surfer or our daughter. Both even," She said. John nodded as he thought about living in California. "How about New York?" He asked. "It's busy and noisy," Lana said, "Yes, I know that, but it be near Bermuda," John said. "True, but I really think that the twins should be near the ocean. I love the water, John," Lana said. John sat up and looked down at her. "Hm. Well, let me think about it, but right now we should think of the names for them," John said. Lana nodded then got up from the bed. John got up, too and went outside while Lana went to use the bathroom.

John sat down on the chair and looked out at the water as he waited for Lana. Soon she came out and sat next to him. John smiled and hold her hand. Lana put her hand on her stomach and rubbed it. She couldn't believe that she was having twins. John looked at Lana. "The twins okay?" He asked. "Yeah they are. We need to name them," Lana said. John nodded. "True. Let me think for a minute," He said. Lana nodded and John thought about the names for their twins. In a few minutes two names came to him. He looked over at Lana. "I got two names in mind. One for our son can be named Dalton and our daughter can be Dakota Layfield. What do you think?" He asked. "I love the names," Lana said. John smiled as he nodded. "Now what about middle names?" She asked. "Oh, you can think of them if you want to," John said. Lana licked her lips as she thought about it. She also rubbed her stomach. John looked out at the water then at Lana. She looked at John and smiled.

Soon Lana asked, "Dalton's middle name can be Seth and Dakota's can be Eve. You like it? John looked at her and nodded. "Love it. It goes with the names," He said. He lean over to kiss her and she kissed him back. Around 6 PM, they went to dinner.


	9. Chapter 9

January 25, 2015, Lana and John went to Philadelphia, Pennsylvania for Royal Rumble. They went to the arena after checking into their room. Everyone was happy for them. Lana pictures of the ultrasound. Rusev came up to Lana. "Hey, Lana. Congratulations on having twins. I would never thought you would have twins," He said. Lana smiled. "Me either, but we are happy to have them," Lana said. Rusev nodded. Natalya asked what their names are. "Dalton Seth Layfield and Dakota Eve Layfield," She said. Rusev nodded. He was happy for her and John.

John went to the locker room and showed Cole and Lawler. "Wow. Congratulations on having twins, John. Excited?" Lawler asked. "Yes, I am. I can't wait to see them," John said. "What are the sex?" Cole asked. John looked at Cole. "A boy and a girl. Their names are Dalton and Dakota Layfield," He said. "Great names for them," Cole said. "Thanks. Can't wait to see them," John said as he looked at the picture. Lawler smiled and clapped him on the shoulder. "I am sure you will be a great dad," Lawler said. "Thanks, Jerry," John said. He put the pictures away then said, "Lets get ready for Raw. I am going to go see Billy. On and when you see Lana congratulate her, too," He said. "Plan to," Lawler said. "Me, too," Cole said. John nodded then left the room.

John went to see Billy Kidman and hanged out with him for a while. Lana hanged out with the divas. John went out to the commentary desk before Raw. When Raw got started, John focused on that. Lana watched the show from the back. She rubbed her stomach. "My twins. I can not believe that I am having twins. At this age," Lana whispered to herself. She looked down at her stomach and smiled. Lana watched Raw and enjoyed it.

After Raw, Lana went to the men's locker room and waited for John. He came u to her before going to the locker room and gave her a quick kiss. "I'll be out in a few. Don't move around much, okay," He said. "Okay," Lana said. She gave him a kiss then he left.

So she waited outside the locker room for John. In a couple minutes later, John came out with Cole following. He saw Lana and nodded. "Hey, Lana. How are you?" He asked. "I am good, Cole. How are you?" She asked. "I am tired and can't wait to sleep," He said. John smiled then took Lana's hand. She looked up at him. "Ready to leave?" Lana asked. "Yes, I am. Let's go rest the twins," He said. Lana smiled and rubbed her stomach. They all went back to the hotel.


End file.
